laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wiki Design
Hello everyone. I have created some concept art for the Pandora's Box page based on British box art. Enjoy. http://www.mediafire.com/file/3itbe69kci5umkv/Doc1.docx SophiaDena13 13:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :What about this for Logo? : :I think I'm going to make it a little shorter on the right. And maybe a little backcolor. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 14:24, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, here Version 2: :: ::This time with a back color, a little smaller and other cleanup. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It's perfect! How did you make it? - SophiaDena13 18:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Photoshopped from the official logo. The font isn't exactly the same, but this one looks kinda like it. I made another version to be uploaded btw, as that one is above the size limit. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wow, this is amazing, also tjcool pls upload it so we can see it :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The link doesn't work? Nothing is really changed anyway. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Ehhhh? Sorry I've been absent. With the new wiki look, all of my work on the new skin on the old style was useless. With MoltenAsh gone, I couldn't ask about what to make or do for the new style...so I disappeared. I did recently re-do the homepage and hope to add some puzzles. But yeah, I'm back. :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 02:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I can see the graphic wordmark now, it looks good! Also hi Trace! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Better? :D I made the wood pattern a little stronger and got rid of the outline. :::::::::And hi AW! =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Hi to you too! ^_^ also it looks good ^_^ though even if we do this stuffs we should ask the main admin about the graphic wordmark so that it shoulod be posted. New UF Theme Well, here's my mock-up of the theme. :D I left out a few things, but tried to give you the general feel of what it'd look like. What do you think? (Huge image) =Trace Barkley|GFX 17:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :THE UNWOUND FUTURE THEME IS GREAT!!!!! ^_^ IT's amazing!!! Also the new graphic wordmark is amazing ^_^ Also congrats on getting adminship Tjcool and Trace ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! :3 With this theme, the bigger your screen the more of the bg you see. I'll be editing in the auxillary colors as time goes on, and will change to a MoM theme as its release approaches, so for now if you guys see any problems please let me know! :D =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:59, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::That background image you linked isn't wide enough for my screen, can you make it a bit wider? Also, the image is quite oversized, try saving it as a jpg with lower quality, we have visitors with lower bandwidth ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 09:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, and the article background is also an image I see. It should be possible to do it with CSS too. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I fixed the width...I think. I accidentally used the thumbnail's url. Is 1400 px wide still too small? D: And by article background do you mean when reading the artice or editing it? Right now I'm typing on the background for some reason. Must get that fixed. o.o ::::Well I guess you beat me to it. XD Now to figure what in the world is going on with the editing. =Trace Barkley|GFX 15:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Editing works fine here, though it's a bit slow atm. Anyway, I've already done some more work on the theme (changing colors etc.). I've also replaced the back image with a jpg. It's lower quality, but you barely notice this and the filesize differs greatly (1+MB vs 91kB). As for the width, my laptop is 1440px wide (and it's 17inch, so there's still bigger screens), so it's just a bit too small here, but I got used to that :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hm. Well I'll see what I can do about that then. XD And with the new MoM trailer I have a lot more to work with. :3 I might just go for that. =Trace Barkley|GFX 21:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::That'd be great, though I can't say I dislike the current background ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 21:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC)